Sprinkles of Love
by Kiysta
Summary: Can Kim and Edward be together after all these years? Join Kim as she meets her lover again now in her old age.
1. An Open Door

Ello Edward Scissorhands fans! Isn't Edward hott? He's just sooo wonderful!

Okay, moving on, LOL! Well, this takes place at the end of the movie and stof. I'm not going to bother with the disclamer cause ya already know I don't own this movie. Yeah, if I did I wouldn't be writing this on fanfiction and plus I'd be rich, come on. (rolls eyes)

PLEASE O PLEASE, I'm begging you.

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

After Kim tells the story to her grandmother:

Kim walks over to her granddaughter, tucks her in, and kisses her on the cheek. Then she quietly leaves the room to let the child sleep.

Kim steps out into the livingroom. She sits down and stares at the fireplace. Its mantle is showered with many pictures. Kim scans each of them thoroughly. She stops and sighs because the picture she is looking for isn't there. She knew it wouldn't be. She just hoped that there was a picture of him there all this time and had never seen it.

Kim turns to look out the window and watches the snow fall softly like little sprinkles of love.

"Why can't I see him?" She questions herself. "Oh why can't I see my beloved Edward again?"

Then she realizes her answer.

"I was just to stubborn before. I didn't want him to see me grow old. I always had too much pride."

Then Kim sat there a while thinking about how safe it would be, for her and for Edward.

"No one will know," she thought, "And no one is left who will hurt him if they found out he's alive."

So Kim made up her mind that she was going to visit him.

Kim puts on her coat and heads out the door. It is still snowing softly.

On her way to the castle Kim can't help but twirl around and enjoy the moment. After all, the glistening snow is coming from her lover. The closer she gets to the castle the heaver the snowfall and the more she dances.

Kim finally gets to the entrance where the gates would be, but they were trampled down long ago. She steps into the courtyard.

"_It's almost as if I never left and said goodby to him for that supposed one last time," _she thought to herself.

All the lovely clipped bushes were now covered in beautiful snow.

She steps inside the castle and closes the door.

Suddenly Kim is transformed into her younger, more radiant image. Kim looks at her creamy pale hands and then feels her soft young face and gasps. She then smiles as she walks up the stairs because now he won't have to see her as an old lady. He can see Kim as he remembers her.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Sooo...did ya like? Did ya hate is? Please review, yeah, everyone asks that!


	2. Ice

Ello and welcome back! Okay, sorry for not updatin in a while and sorry that this is short...hehe! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are great!

* * *

Up in the high tower of the castle Edward is busy scalping his beautiful ice masterpieces. He has made many ice figures since that Christmas many years ago. His work got better and better as the years passed. 

Some years he would sculpt real creatures. Other years; magical ones. Even though Edward came up with many marvelous creation each year he would still sculpt a statue of Kim. In fact, he was sculpting one of her right then.

As Edward was scraping away, the glittery ice softly swarmed out the window.

He paused for a brief second and turned his head toward the window. He watched the last of the snow fall out and sighed. Then he got back to work shaving ice crystals off.

Whenever he saw his ice shavings he thought of Kim. Ice sculpting seemed like the only thing he could do for her. The first time he had ever sculpted an ice figure Kim stepped outside and watched in amazement. Then she began to twirl around and dance under the fail of ice shavings.

Edward remembered it as a bittersweet moment. After a few minutes of Kim's dancing her jealous boyfriend showed up and ruined his life forever. Edward Shuttered at those horrible memories. He hadn't meant any harm. He hadn't mean for all those past events to happen.

"I didn't mean for–" He gulped, "for Jim's murder.

Edward trembled in the cold night air but kept an sculpting.

* * *

Thank you! Please review (there will be about 3 more chaps after this!) 


	3. Never ending staircases

Ello everyone and welcome back. Okay, okay. I know I've been pretty lazy and all. I'm sorry. You guys deserve more than this. It's just that it's summer and I get lazy during summer. Don't we all! Thanks everyone who has reviewed!

* * *

Kim walked through the erie castle. 

"_It's so creepy in the dark_," Kim noted in her thoughts.

She walked a little farther until she came to the stairs. She put a foot on the first step and stopped.

"_Am I really doing the right thing?_" She questions herself. "_Oh, I'm so nervous!_"

She left out a nervous giggle and headed up the stairs slowly and as quiet as possible.

While Kim was walking up the stairs she replayed the events in her mind that lead to the last moment she and Edward had together.

"_Why didn't I stay longer with him? I told everyone that they were both dead. Why oh why didn't I go back up there?_" She scolds herself.

As Kim reaches the next floor she notices a whole other flight of stairs. She sighs.

"_This is going to take too long._" Her eyes lit up. "_And I'm way too excited!_"

Kim couldn't afford to keep her anticipation any longer, so she raced up the stairs.

When Kim got to the top of the stairs she saw the last and final staircase which led to the tower where Edward would most likely be!

Kim tiptoed up the stairs, not knowing what she should say or do when she saw him.

"_Or if I see him,_" she questioned.

With each step she felt more and more tense and very nervous.

"_Why should I be nervous? He is my true love._"

She heard her foot hit the side of the step. Kim then cautiously watched her steps.

"_He loves me and I love him._"

She looked down at her steps, feeling that she was very close to the top.

"_Soon we will be safe in each others arms. Once we are together again nothing will ever bring us apart._"

Kim looked up. She saw the doorway with wisps of frost coming out. Kim took a few more steps and finally reached the top and crept inside the room.

* * *

**Thanks everyone! **Please review. I promise to get the next chap up **quicker!**


	4. Scissors

Welcome back everyone. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to finish. (I've been lazy...hehe) This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Up in the tower Edward was nearly finished with his sculpture when he heard a noise that sent chills up his spine. He heard the sound of footsteps. First they were fast, but as quiet as whispers, then they were more audible, but slower. 

Edward froze in place, not knowing what to do. There hadn't been a soul that set foot in that castle for about sixty years.

He heard a foot step into the room. He turned his back to the sound, unprepared for what he might have to face.

Then he felt a light hand rest on his shoulder. He turned around. There stood Kim, only inches away from him.

They both stood there for a while: gazing into each other's eyes without speaking.

It had been more than sixty years since Kim had seen her beloved Edward. His appearance hadn't changed, not even in the slightest way.

Edward and Kim gazed at each other in aw. They were in love. _(of course!)_ Their love for each other grew deeper within each passing second. They could finally be together, like they had wanted long ago.

"Please come." Edward whispered to her meekly.

Kim understood. She stepped closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and they pulled into a deep, long, passionate kiss.

During the kiss something dramatic changed for Edward.

They drew apart. The two smiled dreamily at each other.

"Hold me." Kim whispered to him like she had years ago. Edward gently wrapped his arms around her for the first time. He embraced her like the priceless treasure that she was. His scissors had become his hands.

* * *

The End

Could you please tell me what you thought of this whole story? Was it written well? Did you like it? (yes, I know that the chapters are rather short...I made them that way on purpose) Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
